


make me your mess

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Niall-centric, Overstimulation, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn’t say anything for a second, taking off his boxers like it’s no big deal, and then he turns and looks at Niall in a way that makes him flush all over.</p>
<p>“Niall?” He asks. “This something you want?”</p>
<p>And Niall flounders, can’t even open his mouth, just looks at Louis and thinks, over and over, <i>fuck, what, fuck,</i> please<i>, Louis, please,</i> and he doesn’t know what he wants, he doesn’t have a fucking clue, but then Louis says, very quietly, “Ni, you want us all to fuck you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me your mess

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at the 1d kink meme forever ago and wanted to put it on ao3, so here we are. do not have a link to the original prompt, sadly, but the tags above cover it regardless. the gist was: niall as the band's comepig. that's kinda what i wrote.

There’s a moment on the last night of their tour when Niall’s getting ready to walk back out on stage when he realises _I missed something_ and then in the back of his head something adds _again, fuck_. None of the other boys are in their own clothes, all having swapped with someone else, and it hurts. He just wants to be included.

Instead of thinking about it, Niall gets on with the show, doesn’t let it spoil their last tour date, tells himself _like it could_ because it’s all been _so amazing_ and that’s just _such a tiny thing_.

None of that really explains why Niall goes with it when Louis’ had a few that night and he reaches for Niall to balance on, first, and then to kiss, rough and demanding, fucking Niall’s mouth with his tongue. But Niall does go with it. He lets Louis fuck his mouth, first with his tongue and then, after pushing him down to his knees and saying, “fuck, Niall, fuck, you’re so good, you be _so good to me, please_ ,” fumbling with his fly and pulling out his dick, fucking Niall’s mouth a second time with his cock.

And it’s not the last time. 

Louis acts like he doesn’t remember the next day, and maybe he doesn’t, Niall doesn’t ask. They get on with things like normal for a while, a few weeks, and it’s like nothing happened-

[Except every time Louis touches Niall or looks at him in a certain, burning way, Niall thinks, _fuck_ and gets this liquid, awful, humiliating feeling of shame and _need to please_ , maybe; that’s the only thing that fits it.]

-until they’re back on tour again, this time in the States, and it’s huge and they’ve just done their last full rehearsal the day before their first show and it’s fucking- Niall can feel himself shaking, feels like he might throw up, and then Louis looks at him, that burning look again, and Niall, instead of looking away, looks right at him and thinks, _please, please, Louis, please._

Louis flushes, stares at Niall so long Niall thinks someone’s going to notice, they must notice the way they’ve just been _staring_ at each other, they must look like idiots. Then he turns to Zayn next to him, whispers in his ear, and Zayn’s eyes widen and he turns to look at Louis like he’s insane. There’s a furious, whispered conversation, one Niall doesn’t try to hear over the ringing in his ears, and then Zayn grabs Liam’s arm and drags him up, out of the room. Niall watches them go, and when he turns back to Louis he finds he’s standing and he’s-

His shirt is off. He’s stepping out of his trousers. Niall opens his mouth to find it’s dried all up; he can’t say a thing, and instead it’s Harry, leaning back against the wall next to Niall, lazy even in the face of a mostly-naked Louis, who asks, “Lou? ...What?”

Louis doesn’t say anything for a second, taking off his boxers like it’s no big deal, and then he turns and looks at Niall in a way that makes him flush all over.

“Niall?” He asks. “This something you want?”

And Niall flounders, can’t even open his mouth, just looks at Louis and thinks, over and over, _fuck, what, fuck,_ please _, Louis, please,_ and he doesn’t know what he wants, he doesn’t have a fucking clue, but then Louis says, very quietly, “Ni, you want us all to fuck you?”

Niall hears the moan and doesn’t realise it’s him until he hears Harry say, “fuck,” next to him and he thinks, _oh, shit, that must’ve been me._ Louis nods, says, “He told me that night of the last tour, we were drunk, he was _so fucking drunk_ , and he kept babbling and then he just let slip that he wanks off to the thought off all of us fucking him, one after the other, and I just had to kiss him to shut him up, the filthy bastard.”

“He- _fuck..._ ” Harry says, appreciatively, still sitting next to Niall, who doesn’t feel like he can move at all. “Liam and Zayn?”

“Zayn’s convincing Liam.” Louis tells him, and Niall thinks, _why are they still talking?_ and then realises he’s still not given an answer, and he wets his lips and pushes himself up onto his knees. Opens his mouth.

“Yes.” He says, shutting Louis and Harry up utterly. “Yes, fuck, _fuck me_ , please, fuck-”

And he keeps babbling even as Louis laughs, soft, and slips to his knees in front of Niall so he can kiss him quiet again, telling him, “shut up, Niall, god, I get it, fuck,” and Niall says, “no, you don’t, I need it, _I fucking need it, what the hell?_ ” and Harry leans in to stroke Niall’s hair and Niall closes his eyes against it, just for a second.

And then Louis and Harry both move away and Louis tells Harry, “Take your clothes off, babe,” and Harry starts to, Niall watching, and then Louis catches Niall’s eye and adds, “That goes for you, too, Nialler,” and then he buggers off somewhere while Niall struggles to take off his shirt without ever losing sight of Harry and all his skin.

Harry helps Niall with his belt buckle and then pulls his jeans down for him, and Niall’s cock stands out hard, arching up against his stomach. He shouldn’t be so fucking hard but there’s not a bit of him that cares; he’s flushed all over for so many other reasons, for the sake of his boys and how they’re agreeing to fuck him, that he can’t spare any white skin to be flushed over how ready he is to be fucked on so little.

Louis comes back, dancing into the room, holding a tub of lube aloft like it’s the FA Cup. Niall giggles, all breathless and giddy, and then Louis, without any kind of lead in at all, says, “Harry, sit down. Niall, kneel down and suck his dick.”

Niall feels shuddery all over, wants to blame it on the cold except he can’t; he feels hot, too fucking hot, and he kneels down in front of Harry taking shuddery breathes, eyeing Harry’s cock and thinking, _fuck, fuck_ , just over and over, until Harry takes Niall by the hair and pulls him down onto his dick.

Niall opens his mouth around him, wishing he was drunk because he thinks he’s better at it then, maybe, at relaxing, but he doesn’t think too much; Harry pushes him down and down further until Harry’s dick hits the back of Niall’s throat and Niall gags a little, pushing past it like he learnt back when this was a thing he did furtively in school toilets, and he swallows around Harry’s cock until his nose presses against the hair at the base of Harry’ cock.

Harry pulls him back off, quick, and then pushes him back down, Niall’s throat protesting and his jaw aching already, everything aching from his thighs from the way he’s kneeling to his neck from the way he’s pulled down onto Harry’s dick. And Niall swallows, working his throat and thinking, _fuck, fuck, Harry,_ and there’s something so fucking intoxiating about not being able to say a thing.

There’s a touch to Niall’s back as he’s being pulled back down Harry’s dick, and touch that’s wet and leaves a cold trail where it passes, down Niall’s back and into the cleft of his arse. He takes advantage of a pull off the cock in his mouth to shuffle, spread his knees wider and open himself up more, and the touch of Louis’ hand rewards him with a quick flick of a wet thumb over his opening. Then Harry pulls Niall down again and Niall takes him back into his throat, working him higher, and Louis presses his thumb inside Niall’s tight muscles, pushing until they let him in and Niall wants to cry out, to gasp, almost more than he wants not to be able to, but instead he’s pulled back by the hand in his hair and Louis a little too quickly pulls away his thumb and opens him with a finger instead.

Harry’s hips snap up as his hand pulls him down, Harry’s dick hitting Niall’s throat harder and Niall instinctively closes and then forces himself open against it, tongue flattened, breathing heavily, and Louis adds another finger. Niall grips Harry’s thighs tight, gripping his cock with his throat muscles and Louis’ fingers inside tighter, and then Louis adds a third finger just like that and Niall wants to shout, _stop, fuck, stop, fuck me, please, fuck me_ , and Harry continues to fuck Niall’s mouth until Louis says, “Stop, Harry, stop, he’s ready.”

There’s a scramble. Harry pulls Niall off his cock and Niall can’t look at him, eyes only for his cock, and then Harry strokes Niall’s hair once as he lets it go and he stands, unsteady, to move behind Niall. There’s the sound of smacking, harsh kissing and then Louis whispers, “Fuck him _hard_ , Haz, and he moves around to sit where Harry’s been as Harry kneels behind Niall, fitting his erection against Niall’s arse and waiting while Louis strokes Niall’s cheek once and then gets a handful of hair, and Niall’s gasping open with Louis’ cock as he’s pulled down onto it, and Harry takes hold of Niall’s hips and rocks him back, his cock, slowly, by inches, is forced inside him.

Niall feels impaled. Louis holds Niall’s hair tightly, so tight Niall feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and he pushes him down on his dick like Harry had as Harry pushes himself balls deep into Niall’s arse.

They pull back out of him as one, and then fuck back in, hard, rocking him from both ends and he thinks, _they’ll rip me apart_ , with wonder. His hands ache and his knees burn and his cock _fucking hurts_ and he doesn’t give a fuck, _can’t think_ , just has the rocking in and out of him and he’s _so full_ and Louis pulls his hair, sharp, each time he and Harry pull almost out of him, and it’s _too much_ and Niall never wants it to stop.

And then Harry’s digging fingernails, sharp edges way on Niall’s periphery, into Niall’s hips and shouting something, biting into Niall’s shoulder as he spills his cum into him. Niall feels it inside him, the way Harry pulses and pushes himself in, pulling at Niall’s hips to pull him further, Louis stilling, Niall imagines to watch Harry come apart, with Louis’ cock in Niall’s throat. Niall clenches around Harry and then Harry flops against Niall’s back, holding onto his hair with one hand and whispering, “Filling you so fucking full with my cum, Ni. We’re going to get you _so full_ , you’ll be dripping, you’re arse fucked and cum dripping. All of us, we’re all gonna cum inside you, fill you up, _fuck, ours_ ,-” and Niall’s cumming, cock jerking against nothing and cumming white and full onto Niall’s stomach, dripping down onto the carpet.

Niall gasps, suddenly aware he’s empty, Louis’ cock gone from his mouth and Harry gone, too. His mouth closes around nothing and he feels so empty, his arse empty, too, but wet with lube and Harry’s cum, and it doesn’t last long.

Someone kisses his cheek and then Harry turns his head and kisses him properly, wetly, mouths open and fucked against each other, and Niall feels Louis move behind him, hands pressing into where Harry’s sure to have left marks, maybe bruises, and he takes a second to touch Niall’s hole with his fingertips, tracing down towards Niall’s cock, and he says, “You’re such a good fuck, Niall, so fucking _good_ and Harry’s cum all over you, inside you, and now I’m gonna fuck you too.”

Louis grabs Niall’s hips, then, pulling him back so Niall loses his pace with Harry’s kissing, not sure he was ever keeping up anyway, but then Louis fucks into him, one long thrust, and Harry’s pulling away only to circle Niall’s mouth with a finger, breathing harshly into Niall’s ear as he strokes his hair with one hand while Niall takes Harry’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them hard and pulling them in one by one.

Louis bottoms out inside him, fucking relentless and talking into Niall’s ear the whole time, saying what a dirty fuck he is and how full he’s going to be, how much he’s going to take.

“You’re back,” Niall vaguely hears Harry say, and then Louis says, “Fucking finally, Niall needs a dick to suck.”

Harry takes his fingers from Niall’s mouth and moves off, Niall missing him barely long enough to feel it with there’s Louis fucking him, in and out, so relentless he can barely breathe, and then it doesn’t matter so much that Harry’s not there because Zayn’s there instead, and he kisses Niall slowly while Louis fucks in and out of him for a while until Niall starts to mewl against his mouth, and finally Zayn draws back and Niall says, “Zayn, fucking Christ, let me, come on,” and he scrabbles at the crotch of Zayn’s jeans until Zayn stands and leaves him for a second, only to come back naked. He sits in front of Niall with his legs spread wide and coaxes Niall onto his cock, letting Niall set the pace this time though he’s not sure he can.

Louis keeps fucking him, nipping at Niall’s nipples with his fingernails to draw gasps and moans from Niall that vibrate against Zayn’s cock. Niall pushes back against Louis’ cock and then plunges down onto Zayn’s, moving where Louis moves him and then carrying the rest himself. His skin shivers, and he feels too hot, too full, but the ghosts of moments of emptiness are with him enough that the too-fullness feels too-empty, too, and there’s still Louis, saying things like, “you’d look so fucking pretty painted in all our cum,” and Niall just _can’t_ -

He’s hard again, aching like never before, and his arms and legs are both shaking and he _doesn’t care_ , keeps fucking himself on Louis’ dick and on Zayn’s until he feels a hand wrap lightly around his cock and he stutters, Louis slamming into him with too much force and forcing stars into his eyes as Niall comes again, too too quick, sending him dizzy and almost sick, Zayn fucking into Niall’s gaping mouth now as he comes down and Louis fucking into him with sharp, quick thrusts until he comes too, Zayn’s hips snapping his cock into Niall’s mouth too quick for him to handle and there’s Louis cumming inside Niall and Harry whispers, “We’re gonna fill you up so full, Niall, fuck.”

Louis pulls out of Niall slowly once he’s come down. Niall can hear him gasping. Zayn carefully pulls Niall off his cock, too, and then Niall’s being lifted by two arms and Niall thinks, _no, no, this isn’t enough, don’t stop now,_ thinks he might cry, but then he’s being settled against Zayn, his legs pulled around Zayn’s waist and he realises Zayn’s hard, wet cock is against his own soft on, their chests and foreheads pressed together as they rest and breathe together for a moment. Niall feels someone rubbing his back, asking, “Niall, you okay?”

Niall nods, his eyelashes fluttering against Zayn’s. He lifts his arms to settle them around Zayn’s shoulders, thinking, _I’m gonna have to pull myself up, how the fuck am I going to do that?_ He stops, though, noticing the heaviness of Zayn’s breathing and the way his eyes are fluttering wildly, pupils blown so his eyes look so dark, and Niall remembers Zayn’s hard cock against his own, remembers Louis and Harry’s cum inside him, and he pulls himself up with help from strong hands and someone’s front against his back, supporting him, until he can slowly lower himself down onto Zayn’s dick.

He hears himself whine as Zayn’s dick first touches his hole. It feels so stretched, so opened and red and _so fucking sore_ , but he needs this, he _needs it_ , so he slowly, slowly, his thighs and his arms shaking, aching like he’s never known, lowers himself down until Zayn’s cock fills him up. Niall drops his head to Zayn’s shoulder, not resting it there, just dropping it, pulling it back up to look at Zayn’s closed eyes and opened mouth, and he leans in and kisses it. He hasn’t got the control to thread his fingers through Zayn’s hair but he touches it at the back of Zayn’s head, feeling it, sees the way it makes Zayn’s eyes flutter again, and then he pushes himself up off Zayn’s cock and then _down_ , again, breaking himself just before he’s as full as he could be to pull up and off again, before sinking down faster.

Someone’s got their arms around his chest, helping him, lending him their strength and body heat and their arms in his need to fuck Zayn, and he doesn’t care who they are but he _loves them_ , babbles that he loves them, feels them press a kiss to his cheek and then just carry on being his body to lean on as he pushes up and fucks back down.

Harry, all wicked smile, sits down next to Zayn and nonchalantly reaches for Niall’s dick and pulls on it, wanking him hard and fast until Niall’s gasping, trying to say, _stop, stop, I can’t cum again_ , but Harry doesn’t hear him or doesn’t care, pulling him off until Niall sinks down one more time as Zayn’s hips snap up and Zayn cums inside him. Niall can feel it differently to Harry and Louis from the angle, feels it deeper than can be possible and it’s _full, he feels so full, so fucking full_ -

Harry kisses his cheek repeatedly, saying, “Yeah, Ni, you’re so full, now, so full, you’re doing _so well_ , me and Zayn and Lou, we’ve fucked you and we’ve made you ours and you’re full of our cum and we’re so fucking turned on, and you’ve cum every time and we fucking love you, god-”

Niall comes back to himself as he’s lifted off Zayn by strong hands and carried somewhere. Someone lays him down on his side on something softer than the floor, pushing back his hair, and he sees it’s Liam, naked and hard and _taking him to a fucking bed, the loveable prat_. Niall reaches for him and Liam comes, kneeling over him to lie behind him, pushing Niall’s top leg up until his knee is level with his hip, and fuck but _that_ burns, everything hurts. Niall closes his eyes only to open them to Louis lying down in front of him and Harry behind him, and he feels the bed sink behind Liam and thinks _Zayn_ and he sighs and thinks _mine_.

Liam kisses his shoulder. “You okay?” He asks. Niall nods tiredly. He waits, focusing on the clench of his hole around emptiness, around Harry’s cum and Louis’ cum and Zayn’s, and waits for Liam to fill him up and cum inside him, too, fill him up properly.

But instead he gasps and almost screams when Liam touches his cock instead, so fucking gentle with it but it feels like torture all the same. Niall’s come so many times he can’t feel anything anymore. He aches so much, everywhere, but suddenly all he can feel is the torture of Liam’s fingers around his cock.

“Li, let me.” Louis says, softly, pealing Liam’s hand off Niall and shimmying down Niall’s body to gently, slowly, take his dick into his mouth. Even that is torture, but as Niall opens his mouth to groan, Harry leans in to kiss it, his hand threading through Louis’ hair even as his hips push Louis down onto Niall’s cock.

Liam takes Niall’s hand, threads their fingers, kisses Niall’s neck, and fits his own leg over Niall’s so his dick fits at Niall’s hole, and he waits a second longer before pushing in, groaning, pushing so slowly, slowly, one tiny move at a time. Niall feels every move, his insides fucked so well he feels everything as a double-fucking, gasping, moaning against Harry’s mouth and bucking into Louis’ before Liam’s all the way in.

Liam’s balls touch Niall’s arse. He stops still, filling Niall totally, waiting until Niall gasps a “ _please_ ” and then snapping his hips out, pulling his cock all the way out and leaving Niall empty again.

Then he pushes back in, slow, slow, slow again, until he can’t go any further, and this time he only pulls half-out before snapping his hips _up_ and fucking into Niall in a way that makes him scream into Harry’s mouth and cum again, very nearly dry, into Louis’ mouth. Liam fucks him hard as he can from that angle while Niall rides out his orgasm, Liam wringing everything out of him, leaving him boneless, breathless, waiting for it to stop and never wanting it to end. Liam fucks into his hole, holding tight to Niall’s hand the whole while, until he cums, finally, filling Niall with hot cum again and holding Niall’s hips against his with both hands and one of Niall’s while his cock twitches, spending itself, inside Niall.

Liam doesn’t pull away when he finally comes down, Niall holding onto him, feeling Liam deep, deep inside him. He whispers, so all four of them can hear, “Don’t move, please, don’t you fucking dare. Want your cum in me ‘s long as possible.”

Liam kisses his hair and says, “‘Kay, just for a little while,” but Harry leans into Niall and says, “But I want to play with your wet, stretched, _fucked_ little hole, Ni. I wanna see the cum dripping out of you and I want to see Zayn rim it out of you until you’re begging us to fuck you again, just to fill you up again. _Fuck, Niall_.” He stops, biting his lip, his face flushed, as Niall stares at him, thinking, _fuck, sleep, I need to sleep,_ but also, _oh, fuck, fuck,_ fuck. _Please._


End file.
